Why Can't It Be?
by k3josai
Summary: She looks at him everytime he looks the other way... One-shot Clois Fanfic. I'm open to comments and suggestions.


This is my SECOND CLOIS Fanfic. R & R please. Let me know how to improve my writing skill. Thanks a lot.

I own nothing. This is just created for entertainment. Hope you enjoy.

_WHY CAN'T IT BE?_

You came along, unexpectedly  
I was doing fine in my little world  
Oh baby please don't get me wrong  
'Cause I'm not complaining  
But you see, you got my mind spinning

REFRAIN:  
Why can't it be  
Why can't it be the two of us  
Why can't we be lovers  
Only friends  
You came along  
At a wrong place, at a wrong time  
Or was it me

Baby I dream of you every minute  
You're in my dreams  
You're always in it  
That's the only place I know  
Where you could be mine  
And I'm yours but only  
Till I wake up

REFRAIN:  
Why can't it be  
Why can't it be the two of us  
Why can't we be lovers  
Only friends  
You came along  
At a wrong place, at a wrong time  
You came along  
At a wrong place, at a wrong time  
Or was it me

Smallville. Well, it's gonna be a good day for me. Corns are in its full height. Birds are playing and chirping. Flowers are blooming. Windy, yes it is. My hair swayed together with the wind. I stepped outside my car and put my eyeglasses on my head. I smiled as a bird's feather fell on my shoulder. I took it and placed it on one of the pages of my journal. I breathe in the smell of fresh air, hays and flowers that bloomed in May.

I walked towards the yellow house and knocked on the door, but no one answered. I entered the house and remembered how I missed the days when I lived here with the Kents.

I went into the kitchen and witnessed two love birds on their intimate moment. I can't believe what I saw; Lana Lang came back into his life. I turned my back and stepped into the barn. I should have leave but instead I chose to stay. I don't know why… Why did Clark accept her that EASY? She left him a year ago with a broken heart. But now, maybe a sight and touched of an old flame brought back all the pieces of his heart together.

I climbed on the window and sat. The wind blew as I breathed heavily. I watched the whole farm and felt its comforting silence. I closed my eyes and allow my heart to feel the serenity it provided, and then I heard…

"Would you mind if I sit beside you?"

I turned my head and my heart sank as I saw his warm smile which I returned with a grin. How good am I to cover my feelings for him? He sat, and then I spoke.

"You already occupied the space."

"Yes I am. So what's up?"

"Fine. I just pay you a short visit and the farm."

"Thanks but I do remember we always saw each other during office hours at the Daily Planet."

"I missed SHELBY and the FARM, not YOU!"

He laughed at what I said. I gazed at him while he was looking away and I realized how happy he was. His FACE lit up like the SUN. This was the REAL LANA effect on HIM. I didn't want to ask the QUESTION when I already knew the answer. Lana returned in his LIFE. She was the ONE that always MATTERED to HIM. Now, my only CHANCE to be with HIM flew like a BUTTERFLY placed on my palm.

It's time to divert my attention, I stared into the sky. I spoke.

"Sometimes, I wonder, LOVE is TOO UNFAIR. When you almost had it in your hands, then all of a sudden it will fly and you can't do anything but to let it go."

This is the FARMBOY I knew. He listened wholeheartedly to all my sentiments. I sighed. Then I continued.

"I always say to you that maybe there's a reason why we had to suffer all these heartaches, but the truth is, until now, I'm still searching for that SINGLE REASON."

I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity. I smiled bitterly.

"Then most of the time, when feelings came, then suddenly rushed over you. When you knew that HE'S THE ONE and you're ready to take another STEP just to be with HIM. Then REALITY SLAPS you on YOUR FACE and say, 'Hey, HE'S NOT MEANT FOR YOU!'. Cruel isn't it?"

He nodded and never said anything. He put a hand on my shoulder and he moved closer. I stared on my lap, until I realized tears flowed down on my cheeks. I knew he heard my sniffs even though I tried to hide them the best that I could. He hugged me and said,

"I'm sorry. I knew how bad it was to see Oliver engaged to Dinah. I understand how you feel. It hurts like hell, but you can get over with this, TRUST ME."

I never understood what he said; I was too occupied about his concerns for me. For a FRIEND, nothing MORE, nothing LESS. I released myself from his hug.

"Can I stay for a li'l bit longer? I'm just too tired to drive."

"No prob Lo. Take some sleep."

I leaned on one of his broad shoulders as I fell into a deep sleep.

*************************

Clark kissed her on top of her head. Tears fell from his eyes and whispered,

"When will you let him go and allow me to enter your heart?"

He gazed at her as he picked her up and carried to his mother's room. She moved a little when her back touched the soft bed. Clark gently removed a stray of lock hair off her face. Yes, Lana came back. She asked for his forgiveness. He gave it to her because there's no need for her to do that. She might be able to hurt him when she left. But that was a year ago. Through the woman in front of him, the shattered pieces of him brought back together.

"How could you do this magical effect on me Lois? You're an amazing woman."

Clark gave Lana a goodbye kiss a while ago, coz now he knew he's ready to face a new chapter of his life.

"I maybe blind for so long, when I always looked at the other way, when in fact you're already in front of me."

He opened a small box and saw the bracelet he kept for so long from Kawatche cave.

"You're my SOULMATE, I wish you knew."

He put back the bracelet in the box and hid it in his pocket. Clark Kent stood and put a blue rose on the bedside table.

"Lois, I don't care until when those blues will FADE away. All I care now is… I'll WAIT for you even if it takes FOREVER."

Fin


End file.
